The K-INBRE proposes a new core, the Developmental Research Project Core, designed to stimulate basic and translational research in the State of Kansas via mentored, interdisciplinary research opportunities. This Core incorporates three of our current successful mentored training programs, each of which is designed to assist faculty and postdocs to develop new tools for their research and career advancement. Our goal for this core is to facilitate the new clinical and basic science strengths in Cell and Developmental Biology in the State of Kansas, and ultimately to contribute substantially to the development of new tools and strategies for improving human health.